Transience
by yumeyana
Summary: [TezuFuji and other pairings]Fireworks decorate the sky for a while then it fades. Yet, this amuses us and makes us smile nonetheless. The same goes with love.


**Author's Notes:** After a lemmie, I am back with fluff. Thank you for those who reviewed. I hope you find this nice as well. This came to mind while watching the fireworks last New Year's Eve.

**Dedication:** To Heiko: Happy Birthday, Hon. May this year bring you more wisdom and more time to write fanfics that are long overdue.

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Only the story and the concept are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Transience**

The sky was pitch black, starless and moonless. Yet the night sky was perfect just the way it was at the moment. Perfect for the hundreds of flickering lights that exploded, decorating the sky with so many shapes and colors. They had never seen a more beautiful fireworks display.

"Fascinating, aren't they? Those fireworks."

Earth eyes flickered towards the direction of the voice that somewhat startled him from his mini-reverie. Atobe handed him a glass of red wine.

He eyed the glass warily. He wanted to say that they were too young for wine but he knew that _that_ kind of reasoning would fall on deaf ears.

"Aa."

The Hyotei buchou raised an eyebrow. "'Aa', what, ahn Tezuka?"

He stared at Atobe as if staring at him was the way to answer the question at hand. His companion rolled his eyes and took a sip of the expensive-looking wine.

Honestly, Tezuka thought, what was he thinking when he agreed to Atobe's invitation to spend New Year's eve with him and his team? Sure, it was nice to see a familiar face (or familiar faces for that matter) in a foreign country. Plus, how many buchous would have the money to bring their whole team to Germany for the New Year's Eve? Only Atobe did that.

But still, the question remained: why did he accept his rival-slash-friend's invitation? Was he beginning to feel loneliness in this country? Was he beginning to seek company? Was…

He heard soft laughter escape from Atobe's lips. The diva was watching Jiroh pull Mukahi and Ohtori to a dance. And saying 'no' to the usually narcoleptic boy would leave your efforts in vain, especially when he was determined and awake.

"Don't you think the fireworks are fascinating and beautiful, Tezuka?"

Russet eyes met teal ones as Atobe rephrased his earlier comment. "How so?"

Really, he did not find anything fascinating and beautiful with them.

"The fireworks paint the night sky with different hues, lightening it up," Atobe said in a matter-of-factly voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And even if the beauty is only momentary, it amazes us, makes us smile."

He twirled his glass, eyes locked at the sight above them.

"Fleeting as it may be, it still leaves us a memory of its presence."

There was a moment of silence and the Hyotei buchou was beginning to think that Tezuka would not react.

"That's how seven-year olds see it."

Atobe smirked and jerked his head in his teammates' direction. "Jiroh's not seven and he's even older than both of us by a few months. Besides, being fifteen doesn't mean you can't see what seven-year olds do."

Tezuka remained silent, not really wanting to argue with his companion. He sighed, sipping the wine.

He did not expect those words from Atobe. He always thought Atobe was a sensible person who would not be thinking like a seven-year old at fifteen; would not be fascinated by such a fleeting kind of entertainment. It wasn't that he didn't understand that nothing was permanent. It was just because it was kind of childish to be enthralled with fireworks albeit knowing how it was made.

"It's like love in more ways than one."

The Seigaku buchou blinked. Love?

"Yes, love," affirmed Atobe.

Tezuka stared at him question silently.

"Really, Tezuka. Does Ore-sama need to explain everything to you?" He ran his hand through his hair, feigning exasperation. "Not all loves last a lifetime; most are fleeting, transient. And yet, even though armed with this knowledge, we take the risk of being left alone and getting hurt."

"Because in the end, Tezuka, it's not the heartaches that we would remember. It's the wonderful memories, no matter how short-lived they were."

Atobe turned to his companion, staring straight at those eyes. Dense and too damned grown-up this person was, that he knew. But this was Tezuka, his longtime friend. And he wanted to see his friends happy.

After all, Ore-sama only wanted the best.

Even for his friends.

"The important thing is, you had it once. You felt it. You've been touched by its beauty. It was worth the risk."

He just hoped Tezuka understood him. He did not like wasting his time and effort for nothing.

"Kei---go! Dance with me!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, resisting as his boyfriend tried to drag him to where their teammates were. "Jiroh, Ore-sama does not dance… unconventionally."

"Bah! This music is not waltz, tango or salsa anyway."

"Music?" As far as he was concerned, the band wasn't playing and there were no other music playing.

Jiroh, sensing that Atobe didn't actually get it, pointed upwards. "Fireworks."

Somehow, even with that vague reply, he understood. Just by gazing into those eyes, he understood what Jiroh had meant. He smiled and let himself be dragged to a dance with no steps and rhythmic music.

But then he paused for a while and turned to the Seigaku buchou. "Try leaving Tezuka behind and let Kunimitsu lead the way. It would help you see a lot more that what you can now."

Tezuka stared at his friend's profile, not believing that the stubborn Atobe Keigo was actually giving into his boyfriend's whim. But what evoked an unexplainable emotion within him were Atobe's last statements.

Tezuka and Kunimitsu…

Had he grown up too fast that he had forgotten what joy simple things could bring? Had he been too concentrated in being Seigaku's pillar of support that he forgot that he was only fifteen, a child still? Had he been too afraid to let Kunimitsu experience pain, thus making Tezuka stoic and alien to emotions?

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, fingering its keys, deciding whether he should risk Kunimitsu.

His gaze strayed towards Atobe… iie… Keigo. Keigo was enjoying himself, letting himself enjoy the moment.

He dialed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- Tokyo, a little pass two in the morning - **_

The New Year's Eve party was still at full blast even hours after it striking twelve. The whole Seigaku team was at Echizen's; this was much to the dismay of the Seigaku freshman prodigy. Especially since rivals from the other teams also flocked his house. But he had never found the power to resist his Oishi-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-sempai.

He gritted his teeth. Most especially his Momo-sempai.

"Great party, Echizen."

He looked up. One of Fuji-sempai's friends, he recognized. "Domo," he replied in a deadpan voice.

The said person laughed. "C'mon. You should be proud of yourself. Just look at the dance floor. Even Sanada is dancing."

The freshman snorted. "Che. He's dancing because saying 'no' to Fuji-sempai usually meant death."

Another bout of laughter erupted. "But still… Ah wait. I have a phone call. Excuse me, Echizen."

Samurai junior nodded as his companion answered the phone.

"Hello? Hello? I'm sorry, I can't hear you…"

Blue eyes flickered at the direction of their current DJ, Kamio. "Could you turn the volume down a little?"

The Fudomine fukubuchou raised an eyebrow. "No way man. That would destroy the rhythm."

Shaking his head as he moved farther from the dance floor, he turned to the phone again. "Hello? Could you speak louder? Hello?"

"Hello."

"That's better. Who's this?"

Across hundreds of miles, someone's mind was whirling with questions. He was sure he dialed the right person's cell phone number…

"This is Tezuka. And this is?"

Azure eyes shot up. "Tezuka! This is Saeki. Just wait. I'll call Syusuke."

Why was Saeki holding Fuji's phone? Why was Saeki calling him by his first name, disregarding the fact that they were _childhood friends_? And what was Fuji doing at a party at two in the morning in Japan?

"**SYUSUKE!**"

Perhaps it was a bad time. He should call next…

"Sanada, I need to let Syusuke--"

_Ok. Sanada?_

"--answer the phone so take your hands off him for just a sec!"

_SANADA?!_

"Kojiroh-honey, who's on the phone?" Fuji asked, smiling as he detached himself off his current dance partner.

Tezuka was trying hard not to grip his phone too tightly. He certainly couldn't afford a new phone right now. _Calm down, Kunimitsu. Calm down. You know Fuji…_

"Syusuke, it's Tezuka."

Cerulean orbs opened. "Tezuka?!"

The music stopped. Everyone froze. Several pairs of eyes were curiously looking their way, awaiting affirmation from Saeki.

The Rokkaku fukubuchou smirked. "Yes, it's Tezuka."

"Finally, Buchou! Finally!"

"There was only a forty five percent chance that you'd call. Once again, you stumped my data, Tezuka."

"Fsshh… What took you so long, Buchou?"

"Nyah… Tezuka just come home and give Fujiko-can a big kiss!"

"EIJI!"

"Mada mada da ne."

"Sugoi, Fuji! Lucky!"

Atobe wanted to laugh out loud when Tezuka's face turned red. That, of course, was so un-Atobe-like but his face was priceless!

Tezuka turned around, not wanting anyone to see how embarrassed he was. He wanted to end the call; it really was a bad time. Fuji was obviously busy and having fun with Sanada – although the thought of it made his blood boil.

Fuji chuckled. "Tezuka?"

He took a deep breath. "Fuji."

A smile spread across the tensai's face. It was good to hear the buchou's voice again. He signaled Kamio to turn the music on again and to Saeki to take his place with Sanada. He walked away from the dance floor.

"I didn't expect you to call, buchou."

The way Fuji said 'buchou' seemed so unlike how the others said it. It almost seemed like an endearment.

"Tezuka?"

"Sorry," he said. He took a few more steps to get father away from Atobe's bunch. "Fuji, I've been thinking."

Eyes twinkled. "You have?"

He took another deep breath. How was he supposed to phrase it anyway? He was never the adept one with words, especially with these kinds of conversation. Especially with Fuji!

"I would very much love to watch the fireworks with you, Tezuka. You're flying home tomorrow, right?"

"Ye--"

Tezuka paused. How did Fuji know about that he was about to ask him to watch the fireworks display tomorrow? How did he know that he was flying home tomorrow? How did Fuji…

Wait. Now was not the time for questions.

"Yes, Fuji. Fireworks tomorrow night. My place would be empty until the end of the week so we can have it there."

"That sounds fun, buchou."

He loved the way the tensai let that word roll in his lips.

"See you tomorrow night, then."

"Tomorrown, Tezuka."

He was about to end the call when he remembered something. "Oh and Fuji…"

"Hai?"

"Come alone please."

The tensai chuckled. "I don't plan sharing, Tezuka. Ja."

The Seigaku buchou's face held a ghost of a smile as he finally ended the call. Atobe was right. Letting Kunimitsu out sometimes was good.

And speaking of the Hyotei buchou…

Tezuka turned around and saw the diva dancing – or should he say twirling? – with Hyotei's resident narcoleptic. There was a satisfied smirk on that face, one that said a lot. And for a brief moment, their eyes met.

_Thank you_, Tezuka said.

_You're welcome._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

His phone was ringing.

He did not want to pick it up, really he didn't. He was already too comfortable with his position. Plus, he was tired.

His phone kept on ringing.

But this might be the call he had been waiting for.

It rang again.

Grudgingly, he got up and picked it up. "Hello."

"Atobe."

A smirk. He was right. "Fuji."

"Saa… the script worked, didn't it?"

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Fuji please. Still doubting Ore-sama's prowess?"

"Meaning you didn't use the script?" The tensai chuckled. "Anyway, arigato."

"Betto."

Another chuckle. "When in Germany, speak as the Germans do."

Jiroh shifted beside him. "Mochiron."

"Saa… I won't disturb you any longer. I know you're busy with Jiroh."

"Don't push it that far, Fuji." He tried suppressing a yawn. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Atobe. Ja."

Atobe smiled as sleep took over him again.

It was a good way to start the year.

-Owari

::01Jan05:: ::11:59pm:: ::1998 words::


End file.
